


the whipped cream incident

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [62]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: No matter how many times Maze plays over the last hour in her head, she’s unable to figure out exactly how she managed to make such a mess of Chloe’s kitchen.(or, Maze makes a mess while trying to bake, and Ella comes to the rescue.)
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Mazikeen
Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904632
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	the whipped cream incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> this was supposed to be based on the prompt "Kitchen Sex... Ella teaching Maze a cooking class, and she helps Maze to use up the leftover whipped cream". I've been in a bit of a funk lately, so what I ended up with was something a lot fluffier and less smuttier. I may revisit in future!

No matter how many times Maze plays over the last hour in her head, she’s unable to figure out exactly how she managed to make such a mess of Chloe’s kitchen. 

If she’d known that accepting Chloe’s plea for help would have led to this, she would have immediately said no. But at the time, as Chloe thanked her profusely and pressed a printed-out recipe into her hand before she dashed out the door to yet another murder scene, she’d thought that it wouldn’t be that difficult. All she had to do was create something called a _Chocolate Cream Layered Dessert_ and put it in the fridge so that it would be ready for Trixie’s bake sale the next day. The instructions seemed fairly straightforward, and Chloe had already purchased all of the ingredients, meaning Maze didn’t have to brave a supermarket (possibly the worst part of human existence that she’s encountered so far). 

It seemed utterly foolproof. Within an hour, she’d be done, and she could move on with the rest of her day.

Except somehow, despite the step by step instructions and Chloe’s well-stocked fridge, the recipe has gotten the best of her. 

Calling the kitchen a mess is putting it lightly. The sink is already stacked full of dishes, and there’s flour and sugar on every surface, drifted on the counter and dusted along the cabinets. A cube of butter that she forgot about is slowly melting into a puddle of yellow ooze on her left, and there are chocolate sprinkles on the floor, crushed into fine pieces by her boots. 

Okay, so maybe she didn’t follow the instructions quite as closely as she should have. Maybe she glanced at them and went from there, tried to recreate the photo at the top of the recipe rather than follow the steps. Maybe she underestimated the difficulty of the recipe. Maybe she got impatient. 

Alright, no maybes about it. She fucked up. 

She’s pretty sure she can still fix things, but she doesn’t even know where to start. Cleaning up the kitchen is probably the best place to begin, but it’s such a mess that even that task seems overwhelming. 

She’s not too proud to admit that she needs help. Not from Lucifer, although she’s sure he’d be delighted to come to the rescue; the last time she cooked with him, he insisted on wearing a novelty apron and absolutely nothing else, and it’s too early in the day to see his bare ass. Linda is probably too busy at work, and reaching out to Amanadiel would require having a conversation she’s not prepared for. 

Which leaves Ella. 

Maze doesn’t think twice, only wipes her hands off on a mostly unstained dish towel before she fishes her phone from her pocket. There’s a chance that Ella is also at work, possibly at the same crime scene Chloe rushed off to – the thing between them is still new and undefined, and Maze doesn’t have a great grasp on her schedule yet – but Maze has to at least try to reach out before she concedes defeat. 

Why couldn’t Trixie have picked something simpler, like an apple pie or a chocolate cake, for her bake sale? Maze would have been willing to brave a supermarket to pick up one of those. 

Thankfully, before she can fall too deep into a well of frustration, Ella answers on the second ring. 

“Hey! What’s up?” 

“Are you working today?” Maze asks, grabbing a paper towel and futilely trying to mop up some of the melted butter. 

“Nope! Took the day off. I had to go to the DMV, which only took an hour, weirdly enough, so now I’ve got nothing for the rest of the day. Is everything alright?” 

Maze sighs. It feels foolish to be asking for help over something so trivial, but when she takes a step backwards, her foot skids over crushed sprinkles, and she almost loses her balance. It’s embarrassing, but it also strengthens her resolve, and she pushes ahead before she can back out. 

“I need your help.”

&.

When Ella arrives half an hour later and lets herself in, Maze is attempting to wash some of the dishes. The problem is that the sink is piled so high that she has a hard time maneuvering, and in addition to all of the other detritus on the counters, she’s managed to splash water everywhere. The front of her shirt is soaked.

She doesn’t think she’s ever been so annoyed in her entire life. 

“Wow,” Ella says, dropping her backpack on the floor, eyes widening as she takes in the state of the kitchen. “You weren’t kidding.” 

“Did you think I was?” Maze responds, scraping at a patch of chocolate pudding stubbornly stuck to the bottom of a pan. 

“I kind of thought that you just wanted me to come over to hook up,” Ella answers with a shrug, pulling off her hoodie. “But then I figured you would just ask if you wanted that.” 

“I would.” Giving up for now, Maze drops the pan back into the sink, causing more soapy water to splash up and join the lake that has already formed on the counter, and turns around so that she can face Ella. “I don’t know how this happened.” 

“Baking is more of a science than an art.” Opening her backpack, Ella pulls out the ingredients Maze asked her to pick up from the grocery store down the block and slots them into the fridge. “If you miss a step, the whole thing can blow up in your face. Literally. Luckily for you, science is kind of my thing. And chocolate. They’re both my thing. Things. Whatever.” 

“Great. Where should we start?”

Reaching into the very bottom of her bag, Ella pulls out a two-pack of paper towels and flashes Maze a wide grin. “With these.”

&.

By the time they finish up half an hour later, the garbage can is stuffed with paper towels and disinfectant wipes. The counter is sparkling clean, the drying rack is full of precariously stacked dishes, and the air smells like chemicals and vinegar. The room almost looks too clean, actually, like it’s part of a model home and not part of a home with a small child obsessed with chocolate cake and a mother who never seems to stop moving.

Maze almost wants to spill a few sprinkles on the counter just so it looks a little less perfect. 

“There!” Ella says triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips as she surveys the kitchen. “Good as new, and just in time for us to make more of a mess.” She flashes Maze a grin, which is when Maze notices that there’s a smudge of whipped cream on the corner of her lips, left over from when she’d sprayed some directly into her mouth earlier. 

“You have something on your face,” Maze says. Ella frowns slightly and raises one hand, pauses with it hovering in mid-air near her cheek. 

“Where? Is it soap?” 

“No, it’s…” Maze trails off, momentarily distracted by the way Ella’s tongue pokes out and briefly runs along her lower lip, not quite reaching the smudge. The most expedient way to deal with the issue, so that they can turn their attention back to the cake that still needs to be made, would be for her to finish her sentence, to tell Ella that the whipped cream is at the corner of her mouth. 

But she can think of a more fun way to deal with the issue, and after the disaster of cooking and the efforts of cleaning, she could _really_ use some fun.

“Come here,” she says, waving Ella towards her. Ella immediately comes over, frown growing a little deeper, hand still hovering near her face. 

“That bad?” she asks with a self-deprecating laugh. Maze shakes her head and curls her fingers around Ella’s waist, tugging her in close. 

She’s pleased to see that Ella’s frown turns into a small, albeit tentative, smile. 

“Hold still,” Maze responds, before she leans in and drags the point of her tongue along the slight swell of Ella’s bottom lip, taking her time in tracing the curve. Once she reaches the right spot, she adds a little more pressure and licks up the smudge of whipped cream. She savors the sweetness, but she savors the look of surprise on Ella’s face even more.

“Did you get it?” she asks with a slight shake to her voice. Maze nods and lets go of Ella’s waist so that she can run the pad of her her thumb along the path she just traced. 

“I think so.” Maze takes in Ella’s face, ostensibly to check for more smudges of whipped cream, but mainly to read her expression, to try and get a sense of how Ella is feeling, if she would be up for taking a little bit of a longer break. 

Before she can broach the subject herself, Ella speaks up. 

“What time is Trixie done with school?” she asks, leaning around Maze, presumably to glance at the time displayed on the oven. Maze follows her gaze and notes the time before she turns back around, sliding her hand from Ella’s mouth to curve around her soft cheek. 

“We’ve still got a few hours. And I doubt Chloe will be back anytime soon. Why?” She knows (or, at least, highly suspects) that Ella is on board with her now, but she wants to hear her say it, wants to hear her _ask_ for it. 

(If they were a little further along, if she’d taken the time to get Ella properly strung out, she would like to hear her beg for it, but that can wait for another time and place.) 

“I think we’ve earned a break,” Ella responds. There’s a hint of blush warming her light brown skin, and Maze can feel the uptick of her pulse underneath her fingertips. “An upstairs kind of break. If you know what I mean.” 

“I think I know what you mean,” Maze responds, leaning in for another kiss. Ella sighs into her mouth, craning up on her tiptoes, body pressed firmly against Maze. The warmth of her, her eagerness, as if she’s experiencing what it feels like to be kissed for the very first time, is so wonderfully human, and Maze utterly adores it. She pulls away with great reluctance, only so she can say, “But maybe you should show me.” 

Ella groans quietly, and her eyes flutter open. With one hand, she takes Maze’s, tangling their fingers together. With the other, she leans over, opens the fridge, and fishes around until she comes back clutching the container of whipped cream. 

Maze grins. 

Now _this_ is a use of whipped cream that she can get behind. 

“I like your idea,” she answers, squeezing Ella’s hand tightly. “Lead the way.”

&. 

They finish Trixie’s dessert a mere half hour before she comes through the door.

Only half of it actually makes it to the bake sale - the other half is shared by the three of them before Chloe comes home, and Chloe is decidedly not pleased by how much chocolate Trixie has consumed. 

But, between Ella’s utter joy and Trixie’s bright smile as they eat, Maze thinks that a little bit of Chloe’s annoyance is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
